bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Invading the Dark Depths
This article, , is the follow-up to Light in the Darkness, which features Kenji Hiroshi, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki as main characters. ---- The air seemingly shattered like glass and from the new opening stepped Kenji. He wore his spiked black hair in a long ponytail and had his fringe swept back to fully show his forehead. His uniform, instead of his usual black or preferred blue, was white as snow with long sleeves. From his waist hung his dual sealed Zanpakutō, the katana resting to the left with the wakizashi lying on the right. “Now to find them,” Kenji’s green eyes Hollowfied in that instance. He inhaled sharply and activated his Pesquisa. He extended his senses outwards in order to track the spiritual force of his friends. The first he found was Kusaka, followed soon by Ino and finally Kazuma. And as he and Anīka had suspected they where guarded. “Hold on. I’m coming…!” He swore. “Hold your horses!” The air shattered again and Kenji instinctively dropped into a ready stance. But the people who stepped forth from the opening where known to him. Four of the Visored stepped forward. Shinji Hirako wore his shirt tucked in with black trousers and a newsboy cap supplemented with a long coat; Kensei Muguruma wore a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves; Lisa Yadomaru wore a long sleeved sailor fuku with a teal green-blue collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ends at her stomach which was finished with a pink neckerchief; Hiyori Sarugaki wore her usual white shirt and a red jogging suit and her trademark yellow slippers which she immediately used to slap Kenji up the head! “What the hell was that for!?” Kenji retorted. “I’m not here because I want to be!!” She crossed her arms and vanished into the background behind her fellow Visored, though it was clear she was lying through her front teeth, even if she hadn't pulled her punches. The slap hadn’t hurt at all and usually it did. Blut Vene certainly did have its uses. “Yeah, whatever,” Kenji answered, rubbing his cheek. “Thanks.” “Idiot,” Hiyori whispered. It was Shinji who brought them back to the task at hand by quickly clapping his hands together. Every eye was on the former Gotei 13 Captain. “This is Kenji’s show.” He said. Kensei rolled his eyes. “We know the plan. Hiyori and Lisa go with Kenji; we’re nothing but the side show.” With that pearl of wisdom he disappeared. He obviously didn't think much of the plan. “Oi oi! You make us sound unimportant!” Shinji complained with a down-trodden expression. He quickly followed after Kensei’s rapidly disappearing figure. Kenji was at a loss for words! He’d expected he'd have to do this alone; having some of the Visored along for the ride did a lot to help his confidence. But that didn’t mean he was going to leave it up to them. No sir. The smile was literally slapped from his face though. “Stop grinning and start moving! We haven’t got all day.” “What do you mean?” Kenji asked. Since when had a time-limit been placed on this rescue? He looked confused but thankfully Lisa was ready with an explanation. “Anīka is busy distracting the eye of the Soul Society, ensuring they don’t find us here.” Lisa divulged. “We haven’t much time.” It seemed that Lisa was being the serious one today. Kenji nodded and quickly led his teammates to the source of his friend’s spiritual pressure. “What exactly are Shinji and Kensei planning?” Kenji asked. It wasn’t long before the spiritual power of Shinji and Kensei resonated through Kohai Tochi like a beacon! “There’s your answer.” Lisa replied. Any lackey loyal to the Illusive Man broke away from Kusaka, Ino and Kazuma’s location with the intent of striking at the former Captains, who had already began striking up a large body-count. Kenji grinned. They wouldn’t get very far. Even without their Shikai or Bankai Shinji and Kensei where formidable in their own right. Kensei was a master of the martial arts and Shinji was as crafty and analytical as they came. It wasn’t hard to figure out why Kenji, although respecting of them, also feared them. “Peek-a-boo!” Kenji crashed through the ceiling and dispatched two hapless fools before they’d even spun to face him. The others fell to the ambidextrous sword skill of Lisa and the brutal gut-punch of Hiyori. “There they are!” Kenji cut the bars open and reached out to Ino. Hiyori barked a warning and Lisa moved to pull Kenji away but both where too late. A bright light obscured Kenji, Kusaka, Ino and Kazuma and when it vanished all four where gone! Lisa tutted with irritation but neither she nor Hiyori could do anything. The reality of the situation donned on them: they’d walked right into a trap. Countless creatures with ill-looking features and hanging limbs, each animalistic, filled the room. “We were careless.” Lisa admitted. End. Next Story >.